


Tight

by floodxland



Category: British Comedy RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Crossover, Daddy Kink, Kink, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, RPF, Star in a Reasonably Priced Car, daddy - Freeform, mild age play, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floodxland/pseuds/floodxland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright Jack Whitehall's appearance in 'Star in a Reasonably Priced Car' inspired this because how flirty and cheeky he was and I was all, damn, he and Clarkson would be so fuckin' hot. Then this happened :D It's just smutty smut smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack waited at the car park - his plan was flawless and so clever if it were a handsome young chap you'd name it Jack Whitehall.

Leaning up against the driver's door of Clarkson's Mercedes he checked himself out in the side mirror. His hair was rumpled and boyish, his jeans were tight and he'd just spent the whole interview shamelessly flirting with the man. Jack could tell that Jeremy had struggled to keep his eyes from lingering too long too low on his 'long tight trousers' as he all but spread his legs out for him on national television.

Seeing Jeremy round the corner, puffing away on a cigarette, he watched him cross the way and recalled the first time he saw him all over again. A week prior to that he'd just had his first experimental snog with a older boy named Terry who played cricket and had a rough hewn quality about him. Nothing at all like the fey, pudding faced posh boys like himself and Jeremy Clarkson was nothing like any of the fathers there visiting the school. He was towering, gut pushed out like he didn't give a shit and all crowned with an angelic froth of graying curls with the alluring miasma of cigarettes, leather, grease and way too much cologne.

 

Jack remembered standing on the sports field watching him, all his mates chatting and whispering, even though he was an adult there was something cheeky and boyish about the man. He remembered the rough, over too soon snog he'd shared with that other boy before, name and face all but forgotten as his imagination tried to transplant that with what he imagined kissing Jeremy would be like. Jack felt his face go red as he remembered it all, he was a grown up man now, he had the long, tight trousers on to prove it.

 

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Jeremy smiled at him, having known him as a boy made him feel all the more like a dirty old letch when he found himself rather attracted to the little gobshite. Jack knew it and was using it to his advantage, dark eyes sparkling with something more than just hero worship.

 

"Waiting for you of course, just wanted to say how fucking hot you looked tonight is all." He bit his lip in a coy way watching the other man laugh nervously.

 

"You cheeky little bastard, why don't you go and flirt with someone who isn't old enough to be your father." A hand ruffles nervously through thinning gray curls as Jeremy dismisses Jacks' advances. Time to bring out the big guns, Jack grabbed his hand from his hair and pulled it down to his narrow hip. Up on tip toes he finally reached the other man's ear and whispered;

 

"Or maybe... I stay and if you want me to, I'd call you daddy anyway." It was a risky gambit, he worried it hadn't worked when he felt the other man tense and saw his denim blue eyes widen in shock.

 

"Jack... no. That's... oh my god..." Jeremy struggled with it for a longish few seconds as he stepped away looking at Jack up and down. Eyes lingering on those much too tight jeans and that gave Jack his answer.

 

"Get off your high horse Clarkson, you so totally want me." Jack all but sprawled on the Mercedes.

 

"You're a little shit you know that Whitehall. God knows I'd love to take you over my knee." Jeremy chuckled dryly, cigarette flicked away and finger hooked into the belt loop of Jack's jeans.

 

"Oh Daddy. I promise I'll be good." He simpered playfully letting Clarkson press him back tight against the car.

 

"Christ..." Jeremy hissed at being called that, the younger man knew how to play him like a fiddle alright but he wasn't going to get off that easily.

 

"Get in the car, we're going to have a long talk about your behavior today." Jeremy said in his best authoritarian voice which made Jack lick his lips and all but skip as Jeremy unlocked the car remotely.

 

Sitting inside he sat obediently but with legs splayed out alluringly as Jeremy managed to drive them into London to his apartment quicker than legal.

To be concluded in Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they arrived to the underground parking in the building where Jeremy lived in London, Jeremy was starting to waver.

"Jeremy, don't over think it. I want this." Jack touched his thigh gently and tugged at the zip of his jeans.

 

"There's my man... mmnn, Daddy." Leaning in he kissed him softly, fingers tracing down the gap of his shirt, carding through the sparse gray curls on his chest.

 

"Not Here - upstairs" Jeremy pulled away. Jack grinned, kissed him on the mouth again before getting out of the car struggling not to sprint up and try to beat him to the door.

 

"Daddy." Jack purred and cuddled him, jeans kicked off so he could grind against too tight blue denims.

 

"Want you" Jack tugged at Jeremy's fly, Jeremy decided otherwise, batting his hand off then grabbing it, spinning them round to pin the smaller man against the wall taking the upper hand.

 

"Behave and you'll get it." Jeremy stroked the soft dark beard on the younger man's chin, finger tips tracing his plush pink mouth. Kissing him again as he carefully undid the buttons on Jack's shirt, pushing it away and then working on his fly. Jack was struggling to toe his Chuck Taylors off without unlacing them, Jeremy clucked his tongue;

 

"Silly boy, bend down to undo those." Jeremy admired Jack's lean hips and pale legs as he bent down to untie his laces, looking up at Jeremy behind his lashes all coquettish and playful. A big hand slapped his arse to get him to stop dawdling; Jack squeaked and complied quickly, when he was good he could be very good.

 

They made it as far as the living room, Jack's quick fingers making light work of Jeremy's cardigan, shirt and fly to which he ducked down quickly and took Jeremy's cock into his mouth.

 

With a hiss Jeremy craned down to watch those cheeky lips wrap around him, his hand on the back of Jack's head to guide him. Jack didn't need guidance though, he bobbed fast and deep even if he gagged a little he made up for it with the most decadent and sinful sucking noises and licks. Holding his chin before he could bob down again Jeremy sat him up onto his lap, Jack straddled him quite happily. Contentedly humming and he hugged his idol, gently kissing at his neck.

 

"You're going to be the death of me boy... the very death of me..." Jeremy closed his eyes, luxuriating in the intimacy while his big hands pawed at his pert arse.

 

"I need you... oh please Daddy, fuck me." Jack said breathlessly, grinding against the smooth curve of Jeremy's stomach - it was all he needed to spur him into action again. Jeremy knew they needed lube and most likely a condom but all that was in the bedroom.

 

"Yes... just let me get something and I will." Reluctantly leaving Jack who sprawled on his stomach the couch, arse up in the air, when Jeremy was out of sight he stroked his cock to keep him occupied.

 

"Naughty." Jeremy's hand stung him sharply on the arse again and Jacks' hand left his cock as Jeremy worked his thick fingers into him.

Jack pushed his arse up, grinding for more and with yet another sharp slap to his now pink arse cheek he got it as Jeremy slid in. Slow at first but then working to a punishing pace, Jack encouraged it with simpering little cries and begging for more, faster and harder. It wouldn't be long till he came, one hand on Jack's hip as Jeremy stroked Jack who bucked back hungrily into every stroke.

 

"Ahh! Daaddy! Yes! Fuck me! FUCK!" Jack's filthy mouth rattled off dirtier and sinful things till he went quiet and his body clenched around Jeremy's cock. Jeremy came not long after, hands leaving little bruises on Jack's thighs and hips - he hadn't come this hard in what felt like years. As he slid out of Jack's now pliant but over sensitive body he landed heavily on the couch, heart beat racing and a wave of cold panic settling over him. Jack however sprawled luxuriating in the sensation, crawling back up onto Jeremy's lap, taking his face into his hands and kissing him deeply.

 

"That was, fucking brilliant Clarkson. If I weren't off on the tour soon I'd be doing that a lot more often."

 

A nervous chuckle from the older man, fears melting a little with the warmth and unexpected sweetness from the younger man.

 

"Charming little sod aren't you?"

 

"Mnnmnn." Jack hummed agreeing, smiling his own private little smile, wondering if the same would work for Hammond too...


End file.
